Northman's Smoking Section
by Zigster
Summary: Norhtman's Off Rivington outtakes. Come, have a smoke, or a drink... or neither, and read some paragraphs that got lost by the wayside during the writing process, but were too entertaining to say goodbye to forever.
1. Chapter 1: Breakfast Smuttake

**These are outtakes from "Northman's Off Rivington" that didn't make the final cut. I've been having some trouble as of late getting out a new chapter to you, so in order to sate your needs, I am going to try and clean up some parts that didn't make the final chapters. Here is the first. **

A/N: As promised, for the ladies off of the Sookiverse forum. Enjoy chicas!

This outtake starts off after Eric walks back into the dinning room of the hotel. He's just smoked his cig outside, and is now sitting down to eat with Sookie. It went in a direction I thought inappropriate for the mood of the piece. I wanted the sexual tension to build some more, and I had already given you elevator head, so this was just overkill in my opinion. However, it was funny and cute, and I thought y'all might like it.

Enjoy the teeny tiny sip of citrus...

---------------------

Back in the dinning room I was met with echos of laughter. Apparently everyone was having a good time. Even Pam was smirking, for her that was a huge reaction.

There was one empty seat next to Sookie and I took it, touching her shoulder gently as I sat. She shivered under my hand and I smiled to myself. It was nice to know I had that kind of effect on her, and when she looked over at me shyly and blushed I almost laughed. She was just too cute.

Breakfast passed with ease, and Jerry even came out to ask how we enjoyed the meal. Everyone was very responsive and Jerry beamed, having successfully fed another round of tourists a satisfying meal. Nothing boosted his ego more. Except for maybe seducing the New York Times food critic with his signature risotto. It was a toss up.

The only small catch, were the looks both Pam and Amelia kept on giving Sookie and I. Sidelong glances mixed with raised eyebrows and sly smiles. Pam had actually texted me on her phone asking what had happened last night. I responded without the slightest trepidation, telling her "Nothing. Eat your food." I watched as she smirked after receiving the text and replied back quickly with, "What about this morning, bitch?"

She looked at Sookie and I glanced at her from the side. Her hair was tousled, though that was the wind's fault, not mine. No one had mentioned her wearing my shirt, except Pam had bought me that Dolce suit, if anyone were to pick up on it, it'd be her. Sookie also did have a slight afterglow about her. She looked incredibly relaxed and her skin was flushed slightly, even when she wasn't blushing. Her eyes also had a bit more sparkle to them. A sparkle that I think I'll start referring to as, I-Just-Got-Head-From-Eric look. I laughed slightly, Pam knew me too well.

Conversation was flowing freely at the table thanks to Amelia's non-stop stream of comments, observations and questions, so I didn't feel rude in texting her back once again with, "Don't know what you're talking about. Eat."

Sookie was paying attention now, glancing back and forth between us as if she were at a tennis match. I smirked at her and leaned in, whispering in her ear, "Pam wants to know what we've been up to." She flushed crimson and looked down at her plate before giggling. I put my hand on her knee to give her a little squeeze, just to reassure her. Her lower body jerked at my touch and I once again wanted to play with her a bit. Not too much, just a little.

"Sookie," Amelia started, "You should have heard what Mr. De Niro was telling us..."

_Good,_ I thought. _We'll see how much she pays attention now. _

**Sookie **

Oh god, Eric was going to kill me. First when he sat down, he had ghosted his hand over my shoulder and even that slight touch made me jump. I wanted to feel his hands on my skin again badly, and we had barely started eating. I of course chided myself for that thought. I was supposed to be a lady, and none of my behavior this morning would have been considered lady-like. Get it together Sookie.

About five minutes later, I wished I hadn't thought about his hands on me, because as if anticipating what I wanted, Eric put his hand on my knee. I flinched again, but held it in better this time. He squeezed it though and it made me want to giggle, I was slightly ticklish on my knee. I didn't want him to know that though, that would be dangerous information in Eric's hands. Skillful hands... wow. And such long fingers... Spot thinking about the elevator!

I took another sip of coffee and tried to focus.

Amelia was retelling me the story Robert De Niro had told them, and I was completely riveted with the prospect of hearing it, except Eric's hand then started to crawl up my leg. I froze. I slapped on my signature crazy smile and nodded my head enthusiastically with Amelia's, trying desperately to actually comprehend what she was telling me, but all that was getting through was the sensation of Eric's palm on my thigh.

I put down my fork and knife, it wouldn't be good for one of them to go flying out my hands from me gripping them so tight. I placed my hands on the table, signaling for Amelia to go on. Eric's hand moved further up, and forced my legs to uncross. I didn't allow him at first, but he moved back up to my knee and tickled it, I immediately move my knee away from his fingers and in doing so uncrossed my legs. Damn, this guy was good. I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye. He then passed the salt to Plaid Button Down as if nothing unusual were going on. Kill me.

His large hand slipped down between my legs, massaging my right thigh. I almost groaned, but covered it with a giggle. My mock enthusiasm for the story spurred Amelia on to talk about her favorite De Niro film. This then prompted the boys into the conversation with their own bad impersonations of "You talkin' to me?" and retellings of whole scenes from Meet The Parents.

_Good, fine, keep talking. Please keep me distracted!_

Eric's hand started to move up more and I had to stop him before I started having heart palpitations at the table. I calmed my thighs together, holding his hand in place. He hadn't reached the promise land yet, but this of course created another problem, his hand was now clamped between my thighs. God, I couldn't win.

Or could I?

I bent down, pretending to look for my discarded napkin on the floor, and when I sat up, scooted my chair in closer to the table. In doing so, I had also scooted my chair closer to Eric's. No one took notice. I then readjusted my napkin on my lap, but instead of bringing both hands back up onto the table, I only brought up one, picked up my fork and started eating left handed. My right was now on Eric's thigh. He instantly froze. I had to smile. Two could play at this game.

I gave him a warning look out of the corner of my eye as I ate a piece of the best sausage I ever tasted. He looked at me with a worried if not wry smile. I didn't know if he was accepting defeat or my challenge, but either I moved my hand into his lap. Eric shifted in his chair, it just made me grab on tighter, as if to say "_where do you think you're going?" _

I slowly curled my hand around his..... joy stick. _God! Wow!_ A woman should not enjoy holding a man's penis as much as I enjoyed feeling Eric beneath my palm.

"Mmm" I said with glee, but covered my little moan by pretending it was about the food I was eating. (Ironically, sausage.) I was only getting started.

Eric coughed and tried to shift his chair, I squeazed him and he hissed, which he quickly covered with a cough. I almost barked out a laugh. I was an idiot though, because as I tried to hold in the laugh the grip I had on his hand with my thighs loosened, and his hand slipped up into the promise land.

I gasped. Thank god Amelia had told me something surprising about De Niro so it looked like I was just paying attention.

Oh boy, was I paying attention.

--------------

A/N: Don't hate me for ending it there. I'm gonna finish this little morning frisk session out later. I just wanted to give y'all something tonight... Cause I'm just that pimp.

Review if you want more! :-)


	2. Chapter 2: Breakfast Smuttake part Duex

**These are outtakes from "Northman's Off Rivington" that didn't make the final cut. I've been having some trouble as of late getting out a new chapter to you, so in order to sate your needs, I am going to try and brush up some parts that didn't make the final chapters and pass them out like candy to my little crack fiends. **

A/N: Technically this isn't an actual outtake. Its a finished up version of the_ previous_ outtake. I promised you I'd finish it, and here it is.

I let myself go a little crazy with E/S here. Please don't think of them as the same E/S from NOR. They wouldn't do this. Well, Eric might, but Sookie certainly wouldn't let it happen. Hence why it was cut in the first place.

Either way, its a full on lemon slice for you. Maybe even a few slices. Enjoy.

We're starting off with Sookie, she's ''paying attention.'' Remember?

-----------------------------------

This is when things got a little awkward.

How do you possible jerk someone off under a table without anyone noticing? I tested out a few moves, seeing what wouldn't make my upper arm move too much as to draw attention to itself. It'd merely look like my hand was resting at my side or at worst, on Eric's thigh. Hopefully.

Eric shifted closer to me. His hand was apparently seeking leverage as well_. Oh god._ His hand turned so that his palm was now facing me and his fingers worked their way down to my center - that was already too wet and ready for them. (Traitorous body, couldn't play hard to get to save its life when it came to this man.) His skillful fingers didn't stay there long, only long enough to tease the hell out of me with the prospect of entering me, before he dragged them up to tease... elsewhere.

My head fell forward involuntarily while my eyes rolled the back of my head. _Sweet Jesus_... this wasn't good. _Yes it is! _My brain shouted and I hated it, cause it was right. I coughed into my shoulder to hide my reaction to his movements.

I had momentarily lost the ability to move, I was so focused on not showing any emotion in my face, that my hand merely rested on Eric's hard on, motionless. If he wanted to win this sick challenge he was well on his way, and I hated to admit it.

Amelia was still chatting back and forth between Tray and Plaid Button-down, and they in turn were now attempting to impress Pam with a rehashing of the scene from Meet the Fockers where De Niro says; "I have nipples Greg, could you milk me?"

In other words, no one was paying attention to us.

In other words, I was screwed....

and deep down, I was _loving_ it.

Eric went from a circular movement with his fingers to a sliding up and down motion. He leaned over and whispered in my ear with a voice that just screamed sex, "scoot down in your chair Sookie," and I did without even a second thought, and hated myself for it. His fingers moved down and two entered me at once, the second I shifted my hips. My mouth fell open and a small "ah" escaped it.

Eric snickered beside me, and anger flared up in me. He was not winning this easily! My hand suddenly found the ability to move again and I was glad Eric had worn jeans instead of slacks this morning. More friction. _Let it hurt so good, _I thought.

Eric's fingers worked in an out of me at a faster pace the second I speed up my movements on him. We were in a race with each other, except this time, the person who crossed the finish line first, lost.

I slid my hand down and gave his balls a gentle little tease the best I could through the tight fabric of his jeans. Judging by his flared nostrils and strained tendons in his neck at my change up, I was pretty sure I made an impression. I almost had him crack with that, a small grunt came out of him, which he again covered up with a cough.

He shot me a glance that read like a death stare and I froze in my movements. Eric's fingers left me suddenly and I looked at him confused for a split second before he pushed in a third and then curled them inside of me. The reaction was instant.

_Fuuuuuckkk!_ My head flew back and I let out an "oh!" I had to dramatically catch myself by pretending to wind up for a sneeze, before forcing my head back down with a "chew!"

Everyone noticed, I didn't know if they bought it. _Shit! _

Pam was the only one that spoke, "My, my, my, you two seem to have caught the same cold this morning?" Her eyebrow arched as she asked the question, staring daggers at Eric.

His face was flushed and he was heaving a little in his chest, but other than that he was the picture of calm. I was barely making a dent. _Dammit._ He merely smirked back at her, asked Tray about his favorite bass guitar and suddenly the conversational lull was filled.

How could he actually function as he literally finger fucked me? _Oh god! _

I had no idea what my face looked like but I bet I was blushing like a mad woman. I took a sip of my water and tried to eat some more of my breakfast. I lifted up my fork...

Sausage. It reminded me of my purpose._ Oh yeah! _

My hand started moving again. Eric kept on distracting me, making me stop_... cocky bastard. _

I wasn't letting him get away with this. Then again, what was this? This sick game?

I didn't care. I just kept on moving my hand along the fabric of his jeans. Squeezing every now and again, just to make sure he was still paying attention.

Eric put his elbow on the table and his head in his hand. His breaths were coming faster and it looked like he was struggling to remember something. His nostrils flared. That was his tell. I smiled as I noticed this out of the corner of my eye. I could almost see his stomach clench as he tried to reign in his hormones.

His fingers actually slowed down and inside I did a dance of joy. I was cracking him! But then again, I was so close and there was no way he was leaving me unsatisfied. Yes, I was jerking off a man in Robert De Niro's hotel dinning room that I had only met two days ago, but he currently had three fingers inside of me and was pressing down on my pelvis with his palm, it was a little late to worry about propriety.

I cleared my throat.

"Amelia, you're finished with your story so soon? I thought there was more to it than that?"

It was a loaded question. Eric got the hint, he sat up straight once again and I saw the heat in his eyes as he looked at me with an almost contempt.

_Right back at you buddy. You started this, finish it. _

When did I become so brazen? Jesus, this man is not good for my moral standing.

Eric leaned in once more and said, "You want more did you?"

I dared to nod. I didn't know what he meant by more, but I was too worked up not to say yes, if he stopped now, I think I'd scream, company be damned.

"Open up then," and he removed his fingers and smacked me lightly with his hand. Four little taps on my sensitive worked-up skin and my legs fell open. The sensations of the gentle yet stinging little taps on me were almost enough to send me over the edge right there, but the second he had more room to work with, his fingers plunged back in me and I knew I wasn't going to last long.

This was it, the home stretch. Amelia's was rambling about god knows what, Pam was staring us down like a hawk. She knew something was up, I just prayed she didn't actually knew it was currently taking place under the table.

My arm was growing tired I was working him so hard, and he was finally showing signs of fraying at the edges. He looked at me with a warning glare and leaned in to whisper in my ear again. I think he knew how much I enjoyed his hot breath on my skin.

I could feel myself starting to clamp down around his fingers, it made the friction of his hand that much more intense. Stars were literally starting to burst in front of my vision and I was cursed with the task of having to stay quiet. This was agonizing in the most intoxicating way.

"Come for me Sookie," he said, hot and fast, I could hear the desperation in his voice along with his determination to see me crack. "Right here, in front of your friends and mine, come for me."

I let my head fall forward, there was no way I could hide the flush on my face anymore. My hair fell down around one side of my face, hiding me from Pam's glare, but Eric's mouth was still hot and right by my ear.

I pumped him a few more times, knowing he was just as close. He growled into my ear, while his fingers pushed in and out of me faster and his palm moved up and down on my clit. I pushed down and hard on him, with one last stroke and felt his body twitch.

"Mmmm!" he silently screamed, and bit my ear lope. The sensation, paired with feeling a man come apart under my hand and his fingers working me, sent me over the edge. My free had clenched into a fist beneath the table and I stomped my foot to keep from screaming.

Amelia had apparently told a joke and the table erupted with laughter as we went slack under each others hands. My body violently shook for a second, as if a shudder had gone down my spine and Eric rocked in his seat. Pretending to laugh along with the rest of the table. I only hoped there wasn't too much of a mess in his pants. Then again, he deserved it.

Eric removed his fingers from me and brought his hand up out from underneath the table. He picked up a strawberry that rested on my plate as a garnish and ate it with the fingers he had just worked me with. Licking them off when he was done. I almost came again watching him.

_He did not just do that!? _

_"_Mmm," he said. "Breakfast really is my favorite meal of the day."

-------------

A/N: Well Shizz... my mind is certainly used to hanging out in the gutter as of late. I can only say one thing: you asked for it.

The great thing about these little 'outtakes' is that I can completely go OCC and it won't interfere with the integrity of the NOR story. *sigh* It's slightly liberating. Hence why I just had Eric and Sookie go ape shit on each other under the table.

I need the sexual tension to build in NOR, so this is just extra. Again, detach these two from my NOR E/S. They are their evil, more sexualized twins.

Anywho, hoped you enjoyed it!

If you want more, just review and I'll try and get some more cut out chapters/paragraphs to you. I do have a few floating around. See! This PROVES that I'm writing. I just don't like what I come up with some of the time. It's not all useable.


	3. Chapter 3: Eric's Account

A/N: Tissue warning alert... maybe have a piece of chocolate at the ready as well. Something soothing for after you're done with this.

p.s. It feels sooooo weird and wrong posting this after the smuttake. Please erase that from your minds, and just read this as an off shoot to NOR. It's not going in the story, but its some background for y'all.

------------

**Eric**

The air was dry and hot as hell as I drove up CT-15, on my way to Cape Cod that summer. I was thankful that that particular highway was tree lined, and that the shade from the leaves provided some solace from the late day sun. I had the top down on my corvette and the air conditioner was on at full blast, yet I still felt slightly uncomfortable. The wind was even warm and provided no relief to the oppressive heat.

But the weather didn't matter, nor the almost suffocating state of the air; I was on my way up the coast to see Liz, so everything essentially was perfect. We hadn't seen each other in a few days and my body was aching for her touch again. I reveled in the closeness of our bodies when we held each other. I don't think most people ever realize how important bodily contact was. The softness of Liz's skin acted like a lifeline to me. I savored it.

I checked the clock on the dash, it was barely 6. I'd be up there before dark. We might even have time to go to the bay and watch the sunset. That was one of the great things about the Cape, you could actually watch the sunset on the east coast. It was a rare and quirky trait to the oddly shaped peninsula. I'd always loved that. Watching the sunrise over the ocean in the mornings, and watching it set at night over the bay. It made the 6 hour drive almost worth it. But really, anywhere with Liz was where I was happiest. I would have traveled much farther for her if she'd ask me to.

We had bought the summer house the previous year. Liz had wanted to start a family soon and though she enjoyed the creative and hectic life we shared in New York City, she wanted a stable home base to raise our children in. I agreed whole heartedly, and in truth, the clean and calm little cottages along the Cape reminded me very much of my Scandinavian upbringing. The small coastal islands of Sweden seemed to be sister landscapes to Cape Cod. If we were going to start a family, I liked the idea of my children having a little taste of that in their lives.

Picking the location was the easy part. Finding the perfect house proved slightly more taxing. It was no matter though, I had promised Liz a happy life, and would do anything to keep her content. Which wasn't very hard. I loved how laid back she always was. Nothing ever seemed to faze her.

Throughout the process of opening my bar in New York, I had been working many late nights, and she, being ever supportive, never once complained about the lack of time we had together. I tried very hard to keep her number one on my list, but she understood that a new business meant that personal lives would need to be put on hold. I thanked my lucky stars each night I fell asleep with her in my arms. The woman had the patience of a saint.

Whenever I would come home from one of my late nights at the bar, covered in saw dust from the construction workers and dragging dirt into the apartment with my feet, she'd just smile up at me, happy to see me again. I think her laid back nature made certain that whenever she wanted to exert extra energy, she had plenty. And when we exerted energy, she certainly needed it. I prided myself on my stamina. I'm pretty sure she enjoyed it too.

Some of those late nights, she would greet me with at the door with a devious little smile on her face. Saying how messy I looked in my dirty clothes and would peal them off of me slowly, rubbing my sore muscles gently and making me moan under her touch.

We'd stumble lazily into the bathroom and soak in a hot bath together, sometimes making love in the warm soapy water. Other times we'd just hold each other, telling stories of the day. Liz would normally poke fun at the fact that a man of my size liked nothing more than to cuddle with his woman. But really, could you blame me? Feeling every curve of the woman you loved pressed against you as you slept. It was a pretty big fucking turn on.

I had met Liz that way. Well, close to it. I had been lounging on a beach up on the Cape one day, well into late September. It really was too cold to be a good beach day, but the sun was out, and I wanted the savor some of the last days of summer, before fall had set in. It was high noon and the sun was directly above me, beating down onto the sand as I laid underneath it. Taking in its healthy rays.

I was just about to drift off into a light sleep when I heard a voice above me. "Care for some company?" she asked, and without even opening my eyes to see her I smiled.

When I did open my eyes, she was back lit from the sun. The only thing I could make out was her fiery red hair, illuminated by the sun behind her. Her skin was pale and her body slight. I have no idea what compelled me to do so, but I reach up my arms to her and she laid down next to me, curling into my side, covering me in her warm, pale skin. It wasn't a forward gesture, just nice. It was simply nice to lay there and feel the warmth of a body next to me.

"Well, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but I'll take it," she said, and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I'll take it too," I told her. "What's your name?"

"Elizabeth," she said. "You can call me Liz if you like."

"Mmm, I like that. Liz, I'm Eric."

She patted her hand on my chest and said, "It's nice to meet you, Eric."

"You too. Did you know that one of my favorite things to do was cuddle?" I asked her with a slightly humorous tone.

She snorted next to me, and I could feel her body contract under my arm. It made me smile even more. "Cuddle? Really?"

I didn't feel embarrassed at all, I just heaved a big breath of air and said, "Yup. I love it. You came along at just the right time," I finished exhaling with the last few words.

"So glad I did."

"Me too."

It was such a strange and unique meeting, that we actually felt odd telling her parents about it. When the inevitable question came, "How'd you two meet?" We just looked at each other and had to hold in a laugh. Really, who meets like that?

We did. And it was perfect.

Cape Cod had always been a little sanctuary for us. A place to get away and just be together. This weekend was going to be one of those "get-a-ways" and the closer I got to the Massachusetts border, the harder my foot pressed on the pedal. I'd had a tough week with preparations for the opening of the bar; it was time for some relaxation with my woman.

---------

I heard the sirens before I saw them. I think everyone on the whole peninsula heard the sirens or saw the flashing lights reflecting off the grayed cedar shakes of every beach home as the trucks screeched down 6A, the old main highway. I was probably the last to have noticed. The last one to get there. The last one to be told. The last one to know.

Our street was blocked off from all none essential traffic. I crashed through the barricade, only slamming on the breaks before smashing into one of the many fire trucks scattered across the narrow road.

Old couples stood on their front lawns, grasping hands and staring into the flames, watching the smoke spill out into the darkening sky. The hot dry air of the day was unfairly perfect for a fire, and the insatiable flames fed on it greedily.

I had made it before dusk. The sun was only now going down, but I wasn't sitting on the bay beach, watching it sink into the waters with my arms wrapped around Liz's waist. I was running down my street, my heart pounding my chest against the rhythm of the sirens, begging them to end. I had dared to hope when I saw the barricades that maybe it wasn't my house that had been on fire. But, the strong sense of foreboding that descended upon me the second I heard those blasted sirens acted like a sixth sense. I knew.

The home I had been planning to start a life in, raise my children in, make love to my future wife in, was on fire... and I didn't know if Liz was inside.

When I finally made it to my front lawn I caught a glimmer of hope. There on the grass, silhouetted by the flames was Johnnie, my great dane and a woman standing next to him.

I screamed, "Elizabeth!"

But when the woman turned, fear sized me as I realized her face belonged to Pam, not Liz. I hadn't even remembered that she was going to be up there that weekend. But of course she would have. Pam loved Liz almost as much as me. She had been staying with her that week while I was down at the bar in New York. Seeing Pam and Johnnie safe on my front lawn sent a wave of relief through me, but almost immediately my mind registered the missing link to the chain. Liz wasn't with them. My heart dropped into my stomach.

"Where is she?" I asked as soon as I had done a quick assessment of Pam's condition with my eyes. She was covered in smoke and her hair was filled with ash. Johnnie seemed to be fine, sitting next to Pam and leaning into her side. Dogs, having smarter instincts than humans knew when something wasn't quite right and as if on cue, Johnnie tried to lick my hands as I checked him, making sure he was sound.

Pam hadn't answered, she was swallowing repeatedly. I could see her throat contracting. I looked down at her confused. She opened her mouth and tried to speak, but quickly doubled over and wretched. I caught her and held her hair back; trying to rub soothing circles into her back, but her reaction to my simple question had sent my head reeling.

Where was Liz?

There were ambulances at the scene, maybe she had been put in one of them? Maybe she too, had gotten sick from the shock of it, and was vomiting somewhere, needing someone to hold back her hair and tell her it'd be okay. Was she in shock? Was she sick in the back of an ambulance?

Was she still inside?

The questions raced through my head and I wanted to run everywhere at once. I couldn't stand still any longer, but Pam had grabbed hold of my shirt and was trying to tell me something. I leaned down with her, where she was seated on the grass and tried my best to give her my full attention.

"We had fallen asleep," she said. "We had gotten back from a workout and had flipped on the television. Just to relax afterwards, and we both feel asleep."

I stared into her eyes, willing her to explain things to me faster. Firefighters were running all around us, pumping water into our once beautiful fixer-upper of a beach house. It looked nothing like the house I had purchased only a year prior. It was already a shell of its former self.

Where was Liz?

"Ma'am" a firefighter said above us, acknowledging Pam on the ground. "Ma'am, if you'd like to go and sit in the ambulance, we could get you cleaned up a bit more. We'd like to keep everyone as far away from the house as possible."

The man sounded tired but in control. I'd ask him. He'd know.

"Where's Liz," I asked, ignoring his request for us to leave the lawn. It was my lawn dammit, I'd stay where I bloody well pleased.

"Liz?" he asked back.

"Yes, this is my house. My fiancé Elizabeth Owen lives here as well. Where is she?"

The firefighter bowed his head and ran his fingers around the rim of the helmet in his hands. "We did find a woman inside the house," he said and my heart rate spiked.

"You did!? Where is she?"

"She had suffered from smoke inhalation and from some slightly sever burns on her legs and torso. The fire inside started from an electrical spark. The sofa she had been laying on was next to the outlet and caught fire, and... " he cut himself off. I assumed my face held a look of utter shock and horror that prevented him from continuing. If I hadn't been so blindsided I would have punched him until he finished telling me what the fuck had happened to my Liz.

"I shouldn't be the one telling you this," he started again, "She's in that ambulance over there," and he pointed. "The Paramedics will be able to explain things better than me."

Pam hadn't spoken the entire time. All she was doing was shaking her head as I held her to my chest. As we walked over to the ambulance the fireman had pointed out to us I heard her say again, as if to herself, "we had fallen asleep."

That particular phrase would haunt my dreams for years to come.

The street seemed to lengthen as I made my way to the truck. Pam shivered next to me and Johnnie followed loyally by my side. Bumping my hip with head every so often. I'm not sure if he was looking for attention or trying to console me. To be completely truthful, I didn't care.

Liz...

She was in the back of the truck. She was alive. She was burned, and she was covered in soot. Black stained her beautiful pale skin, and choked her red hair of its vibrant tones. I cried silently above her face on the stretcher, as she slept in a medically induced coma. The burns on her legs and torso would have been too painful. The quickest way of stabilizing her was to keep her sleeping, and her heart rate steady.

The only thing I could focus on was that I couldn't see her eyes. They were closed to me, and I missed them. They were a brilliant sage color flecked with gold. I had always found it strange that first time I'd met her, I had never seen them; and how many times since I had gotten lost in their beautiful coloring. Now they were behind her pale lids, and hidden from me. I didn't like it. I wanted to _see_ her, and couldn't.

I never did again.

Elizabeth Owen, my fiancé, died in the hospital's burn ward two days after the fire. She had never woken up. She had never felt the pain of her burns, or the sting of tears in her beautiful eyes that the pain would have caused. She had never sat on the sand of the beach with me and watched the sun sink down into the bay. She had never carried my child in her belly, nor would she ever play with our children on the shore of the Atlantic ocean, in the small beach towns that reminded me so much of my home.

She would never wake up next to me again, curled into my side, warm and soft. Fiery red and alive.

And I would never kiss her again, or hear that soft breathy laugh she had first teased me with that day on the beach.

Elizabeth was gone.

She was gone.

And I was left empty without her.

-------------

A/N: Fuck, I just made myself cry.

ugh.

Sorry, I didn't mean to bring on the water works, this just came out of me today.

I hope it brings some insight to Eric's personality, and how he missed and craved Sookie so much after she left.

Thanks for reading.

Sorry for the tears.

Ta.


	4. Chapter 4: Sookie Monster

**Outtakes from Northman's Off Rivington: Funeral Rhythm and Blues**

**A/N: A little bit o' citrus. **

"No Professor Plum, Communism was just a red herring."

How things could have gone....

-----------

_"Did you want to shower before the funeral?" _

_"With you? Always," I answered while closing in on her. Her eyes widened in the mirror, and I chuckled lightly as I snaked my arms around her waist, pulling her back into me so I could envelop her whole. She didn't fight me; instead she closed her eyes and leaned her head back on my shoulder, the loose curls piled on her head had already starting to fall. _

_"But, I've already showered," she said with no conviction whatsoever. I smirked into her neck with my lips and then nibbled gently. She shivered. _

"What time is the service?" I asked.

"At 3. The procession to the cemetery happens right after, and there's gonna be a dinner at the Commander's Palace for the friends and family. That basically means us, an aunt, Tray and whichever of Amelia's school friends decide to show." Her eyes were still closed as she spoke and she swayed gently in my arms. She felt content and relaxed against me, despite the strain of the day ahead. I dropped my head to her neck again and nuzzled her skin, breathing in her warm scent.

"Did you get breakfast?" she asked and my mind snapped back into place. Shit. I'd forgotten. I growled, and she giggled.

"I take that as a no?"

"I got sidetracked in the hallway," I explained, while rubbing my hand over my face, as if that would keep me alert and thinking with the right head. It was hard staying appropriate around Sookie.

"Sidetracked?"

"I ran into Tray. I guess he had gone out for a smoke or something, but I'd been meaning to talk to him."

Her eyes stayed closed, but her brow furrowed in confusion. "What would you want or need to talk to Tray about?" she asked.

"Amelia."

"What?" She launched herself off of my chest and her eyes shot open in shock, before she whirled around and stared me down with what I'm sure was her best impression of the stink eye.

"Uh oh," I sighed, almost sarcastically.

"Don't feign innocence, Northman, spit it out," she said, while putting her hands on her hips. She looked so sassy. I wanted to grab her and shove her onto the bathroom sink and.... "Eric?" she warned once more.

"Sookie, don't worry. I just told Tray that sometimes people need their basic needs met more frequently in times of stress."

She looked at me like I'd grown a second head, and while my actual second head had been up for a challenge about two seconds ago, it was rock hard now, and not making things easier. I decided to speak more plainly.

"I told Tray to fuck Amelia." I closed my eyes as I said the words, too worried that I'd laugh at whatever adorable and furious reaction she'd have to my statement.

Sookie, being the woman that I'd come to love, again surprised me. "Oh," was all she said. I dared a peek and opened one eye, seeing her expectant face staring back at me, as if she were waiting for me to say more.

I didn't.

Neither did she. Instead, her eyes started to travel from my mine to my neck, drifting down towards my collarbone and chest. As they continued their unabashed descent, I saw her lips part. When she reached the bulge that was no doubt straining against the denim fabric of my jeans, her tongue ever so slightly dragged itself across her bottom lip. It was an involuntary reaction, a subconscious act; her face held no intentions other than pure curiosity.

"Our basic instincts?" She asked with a genuine innocence in her eyes. I loved how unassuming she could be. I nodded my head as she brought her hands up to my chest, placing her palms on my cotton shirt and dragging her nails down my torso to the waist of my jeans. I could feel the heat of her hands, even through the fabric, and watched as she hooked a finger into one of my belt loops and tugged me forward.

I moved into her body with an awkward jerk, due to her forceful pull on my jeans, and placed my hands on the sink behind her to steady myself. I was letting her lead. After all, she was the one with the schedule set up all nice and neat in her head.

"Eric?" she prompted as she nuzzled her face into the crook of my neck.

"Hmm?"

"Would you say that I've been fairly stressed out the past few days?"

Her hot breath cascaded over my skin as she spoke. Coupled with the slow movement of her hips on mine, I couldn't help the groan that rose up in my chest and threatened to escape my mouth. I nodded my head, knowing she'd feel my answer, not trusting my voice at that moment.

"I'd agree," she said.

"And would you say that my basic needs haven't been met during these stress-filled days?" she continued, and I couldn't escape the moan then, as her fingers snaked down beneath the waist of my jeans, her knuckles grazing the sensitive skin she found there.

I swallowed hard, and answered, "I know they haven't."

"Well," she started while I simultaneously heard the first button on my jeans pop open, "what are you going to do about it?"

_Challenge extended. _

"What about the service?" I asked in a last ditch effort to be responsible.

"We have time," she said, and I heard another button pop open on my jeans.

_Challenge accepted. _

I didn't waste any time. I had been waiting too long. I picked her up by her hips and pushed her back onto the countertop of the sink. She gasped from the cool of the marble touching the bare skin of her thighs, and I smiled at the glorious sound.

"Cold?" I asked with an arched eyebrow.

She nodded her head in a frantic gesture, while her hands raked through my messy hair. I gave her a devious little smirk before falling to my knees before her, and in one quick movement hiked both of her thighs over my shoulders, successfully pulling her body off of the cold counter and resting all of her weight on me.

She gasped again as she rocked forward off the counter, her arms braced behind her, being the only things left on the counter. Hopefully she'd be able to hold on, because I wasn't putting her down anytime soon.

The scent of her arousal instantly flooded my senses, and when I finally looked down from Sookie's eyes to the task at hand, I saw that she had yet to don underwear for her little pre-service bathroom fussing. Fuck, I loved this woman. I closed my eyes and practically growled with want while breathing in her heavy and intoxicating smell greedily before moving in and finally tasting her.

Her back arched and her hips pushed further into me when my mouth finally made contact with her pink, moistened skin. I pushed the hem of her skirt out of my face and up her torso, so I could watch the glorious strain of her movements as I worked her. Her arms were vibrating from having to hold herself upright, but hopefully she wouldn't mind a little bit of pain. When I slipped my tongue into her and her hips involuntarily thrusted towards me, sending my tongue deeper and eliciting a cry of pleasure from her, I had my answer. Sookie's tired arm muscles probably - and thankfully - weren't on her list of concerns at that moment.

"Eric," she whispered, her voice pleading and urgent. I looked up to see her face, desperate and strained. "I need you inside me," she urged.

Who was I to deny a request like that?

I gently moved both of her thighs off of my shoulders one at a time, and cradled her into my chest like the precious thing she was as I stood. Her lips found mine while I walked from the bathroom to the bedroom, and she peppered lazy kisses on and around my mouth. The rest of her wasn't acting so delicate. Her nails clawed at my neck and back as she ground her hips in a circular motion in my arms, rubbing her thighs together, looking for the friction she needed.

I laid her out on the bed while she pulled and scraped at the collar of my shirt, obviously wanting it off. I lightly laughed at her frantic movements. I had created a monster with my little declaration.

I didn't tease; I quickly removed my shirt as her hands pushed my jeans down my hips. I too had gone without my usual boxer-briefs and gasped as I felt the cool air hit my now free erection, and threw my head back at the sensation. Sookie's hand quickly wrapped around my length, giving a teasing squeeze before guiding me to where she needed me, waiting, wet and full of want.

This wasn't the slow and sensual act of love making I was hoping for when we finally were able to reunite, but it wasn't as frantic as I had expected, either. Sookie's movements at first were fierce and urgent, but once I was fully buried inside of her, where she wanted me, her head pressed back into the pillows and her hips started rocking in a slow and circular rhythm under me. I matched the beat she was giving me, flowing with her to a silent tempo.

She dragged her legs up around my waist and allowed me to go deeper inside of her. A fiendish smile crossed her lips as I hit her favorite spot, and she gasped and writhed beneath me. Her eyes seemed wild as she looked up at me, knowing how I enjoyed seeing the emotions in them. I tried to convey my love and want of her through only my eyes; my ability to speak seemed to escape me just then.

Sookie wasn't thinking; she was just feeding her basic instincts. I was all too happy to help her in the act, and feeling a little smug that my little theory held true.

As I was enjoying my little victory all up in my own head, I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. Sookie's hand was sliding down her body. My eyes latched onto her hand like a homing device as I watched her thread her fingers down around my erection and her lips, fondling the both of us simultaneously. If watching the lust in her eyes was a turn on, nothing compared to seeing her delicate fingers take control of her own undoing, and mine as well, as she slipped them down and around us both. I groaned out, throwing my head back at the added friction.

Dropping my head forward, I nuzzled my face into her neck, licking and nibbling, tasting her freshly cleaned skin and smelling the intensity of the citrusy soap she had used.

Sookie moaned out an 'mmmm' to my attentions on her neck, and I redoubled my efforts, moving towards her shoulder and biting down on the tense muscles I found there.

"You'll leave a mark!" she gasped, while simultaneously thrusting up to my hips to match my new, accelerated rhythm. I smiled into her neck and kissed the sensitive skin I had just been biting.

"You're thinking, Sookie," I coaxed, as I nibbled again along the crook between her collarbone and shoulder.

A long, "mmm," was her only response, and she pushed up into me once again. Her lack of conviction concerning her soon-to-be hickie was adorable.

What wasn't adorable, or welcome, was the resounding knock on the door that occurred a few minutes later. We both broke eye contact to look over at the offensive noise, neither of us stopping our frantic movements.

"The Fuck?" we rasped out in unison.

I looked down at Sookie a second later and her head was turned towards the door as her hand and hips still moved expertly beneath me. I laughed out, amazed at her slightly confused face, and by how she could detach her brain from what her body was doing so fluidly. I was a damn lucky bastard.

"Jinx," I said to her, and took advantage of her parted and surprised lips by descending on them with my own. The knocking came again making me growl into her mouth with frustration. We turned our heads once again to look back at the door, a crooked smile creeping onto my face at the hilarity of the situation.

Hilarious because there was no way I was stopping, and Sookie's movements beneath me spoke volumes of her current list of priorities.

_Item number one: orgasm _

_Item number two: whothefuckcares_

After the second knock went unanswered, we finally heard who was behind the door: Lafayette. "There are some very interesting noises coming from this room, doll," he said, his voice muffled but still piqued with interest.

Sookie looked back at me then, her eyes wild, "faster!" she demanded.

Again, who am I to deny her? I picked up the pace once more, which, had slowed since the first knock. She wanted faster; she was going to get faster.

Her neck strained as the heels of her feet dug into the backs of my thighs, sending me ever deeper into her. When I hit her favorite little spot again, she screamed out in abandon. Her reaction made me harden even more inside her, which in turn only made her happier. The delicious little grunting noises issuing out of her now urgent mouth were intoxicating.

"Ho now, honey child!" Lafayette shouted from the hall. I could practically hear the sound of his ear being pressed up against the door in a muffled thud. Horny hilarious bastard. "I've got your breakfast here, but I can tell you're already having your appetite fed in other ways. Mmmhmm!"

"This is so not how I pictured this ending," I said, my voice harsh as my thrusts became ever more urgent.

Sookie just shook her head, "don't care," was all she said, and she pulled my head down towards hers before kissing me, her wet tongue hotter than I'd ever felt it. God, I loved her.

Lafayette knocked again. I growled, Sookie laughed.

"So close Eric," she whispered into the fevered skin of my neck. That broke me and I snapped. I lifted up her hips with my strong hands and shifted from my lying down position on top of her to a sitting position, my legs folded under me as Sookie's lower back rested on my thighs. I hitched her legs around me, and braced myself on either side of her with both of my hands, pushing for a new angle. She screamed out again in shock from the deeper penetration.

"Holy..." she gasped and pushed her head further into the pillow. It signaled the beginning of her orgasm, and I felt her starting to spasm around me, along with her vibrating thighs.

"You bitches want this food or not?" Lafayette echoed in the hallway while laughing hysterically.

"Coming!" I shouted.

"You're telling me, oh god..." Sookie's face was covered in a sheen a of sweat, and her hair, once elegantly placed atop her head in loose curls, was scattered across the pillows in a lazy, sexified mess. She looked beautiful. Suddenly, she shouted "Eric!" with my final thrust as I released into her and fell forward, trying to hold my weight up by my elbows.

Her arms latched onto my neck, pulling me down and attacking my mouth with hers as we rode out our orgasms, my hips moving languidly with hers in a slow and lazy, aftershock filled rhythm. The frantic haste from before was forgotten, replaced by sensual kisses and loving caresses. It took another knock from the damn door for us to be broken out of our bubble once again.

I groaned into Sookie's mouth and hopped off the bed with surprising agility, considering I just gave my woman the pounding of her life, and I was pretty sure both of our legs weren't going to be working for the next several hours.

I didn't even care that I was naked; I stalked to the door and threw it open, my hair whipping in my face from the gust of air the movement had created. I welcomed it; it felt good on my flushed skin.

Lafayette's eyes were trained on my soldier and his boys before I had even gotten the door halfway open. He stared at me like a god damned hunting dog pointing at its prey. He was clearly happy with the view. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Room service," he trilled, not once taking his eyes off my pelvis.

"We didn't order room service," I said, my voice still raspy and harsh from all the grunting I had just done.

"Well, it's my duty to make sure my guests have a pleasurable experience in my hotel, but apparently, no extra pleasure is needed up in here," Lafayette said, while running his fingers along the doorframe.

"Oh. Thoughtful," I clipped back at him, adding a fair dose of sarcasm to my tone. Dude interrupted some serious sexual intensity, what did he expect from my reaction? A hug?

"Thanks. I'll get it," I said while moving towards the cart in the hall covered in silver plated trays, wanting to keep the conversation short.

"Oh, you don't want me to personally deliver it to you?" Lafayette batted his eyelashes at me while leaning on the doorframe, speaking directly to my lower torso.

"Nope. We're good!" Sookie shouted from the bed. I snorted at her sudden brazen nature; I liked it.

"You heard the woman, thanks for bringing it up."

"Oh no, thank you for bringing it up," Lafayette purred and actually groped his own erection inside his pants. The man was nothing if not ridiculously blunt. I snorted again, took the tray out of the hallway and rolled it into the room, kicking the door closed on Lafayette's drooling face with my foot.

"The man has no shame," Sookie said as she lay back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Well, I was the one answering the door in the nude," I shrugged.

Sookie's face lifted slightly from the bed and looked over at me in surprise.

"Oh my.... you did!"

"What'd you think I was doing when I jumped off of you?" I asked, thoroughly amused.

"I had no fucking clue," she said while turning her eyes back towards the ceiling. Her voice was dazed; I had done my job well.

"How much time we got?" I asked.

"Don't know, what time is it?" Maybe I had done my job too well. She was totally out of it.

I stared at the bedside clock, noticing it for the first time. The dial read 2:00.

"A whole hour," I told her with a smile. "Let's eat."

-------

A/N: No condoms were harmed in the making of this smuttake. However, safe sex is important kiddies... unless you want kiddies of your own, so use them! For the sake of the story, these two crazy lovebirds are totes never going to split up and lets just say Sooks is on the pill.

I hope you enjoyed your second cup of tropicana pure premium in two days. My, my, I am nice to you folks, aren't I? hehehe.

Thaks **Gallathea** for beta'ing. *kisses*


	5. Chapter 5: Support Stacie: Dirty Talkin'

A/N: As promised, I give to you my other overdue Support Stacie fic. Do you have your coffee? Are you watching CBS Sunday Morning? I hear Neil Gamin is on, which is just hecka cool.

This is a smuttier version of chapter 30's dirty-talk on ze plane. Below is what *could* have happened if Sookie was just a bit more frustrated, and Eric just couldn't keep his hands to himself.

Gallathea beta'd, and apparently it's 'beta love day' so lots of extra foozles and hugs to you, my dear friend. *holds tight*

I hope you enjoy this, **Bunnygirl**. There's not much in here except some citrus, and a wee bit of a pure premium explosion at the end. *smiles* I don't normally write lemonade for the hell of it, but this was a special occasion, after all. If you'd like to thank someone (or blame them) go seek out rmhale. It is all her fault.

Enjoy!

-----------

"You wouldn't care if anyone heard you or saw you. You wouldn't even have the ability, because I'd make you come for me, over and over until your throat was hoarse from your screams and your body was spent from the effort. You'd be nothing but a pile of tired muscles in my hands when I finished with you, Sookie." I bit her earlobe with my teeth gently teasing her as the plane continued to push higher into the air, pressing us further into our seats. Sookie moaned out, squirming in her seat, oblivious to her own actions. The man across the aisle from us looked over with an arched eyebrow at the sound. I glared at him until he turned back and minded his own god-damned business.

Running my nose up and down the column of her neck, I moved my hand to unlatch her seatbelt, and lifted the seat divider between us. I wanted her closer to me. She hissed as she felt my hands on her abdomen, purposefully pressing down as I pulled the latch to free her. "Shh," I told her. "Do you want me to take you right here, Sookie?"

She gulped and bit her lip once more, her eyes still shut. I pulled her towards me in my seat, dragging one of her legs over my own. "Do you?" I asked, a bit more firmly. She swallowed again before nodding, her eyelids fluttering.

"I need to hear you say it, Sookie," I spoke in her ear, moving my hand to her hip.

Sookie made a small noise, a mixture of a whine and a whimper. I ran my hand down the back of her thigh, urging her on.

"Sookie..." I warned.

"Yes," she gasped, finally opening her eyes. They were glazed over and pitched almost black, her look was so heated. I smiled down at her with pride in my eyes and leaned in to give her a chaste kiss on the nose.

"Good to know," I said before leaning back in my seat and removing my hand from her thigh. Sookie's face fell within an instant as she realized that I wasn't going to actually fuck her on the seat--even though that thought appealed to me greatly.

"You ba--" she started to say, formulating an insult, but I shushed her with my mouth, stealing away her words.

"Shh..." I said. "This is a nighttime flight Sookie. People will be popping pills soon with their mini servings of White Zin and Merlot. It'll be dead quiet before you know it. The lights will dim, and the nice flight attendants in their sensible heels and French twists will hand out blankets to everyone for their sleeping pleasure." I told her all of this with direct eye contact, watching her irises change color from bright sky blue to a deep ocean gray.

"What happens once all goes quiet?" she breathed, her chest rising and falling in an erratic rhythm.

"What do you want to happen?" I asked her with a bit of leer. I couldn't help it. Sookie's face flushed and she dropped her eyes. I placed my hand on her thigh, skimming close to inseam of her jeans. She jerked in her seat, turning her head back towards me. She looked torn as she bit her lip.

"How long do you think we'll have to wait?" she asked after a very pregnant pause. I chuckled next to her.

"We'll see," was all I said.

Sookie squirmed for the next half hour. She was so restless, in fact, that a stewardess actually offered her an Aleve, assuming she was simply anxious from flying. I tried my best to hide my smile as Sookie blushed and waved off the woman's pill packets, but then pulled her back by the arm and asked in a thick, southern twang, "When do y'all hand out the blankets?"

I might have let a snort escape, then. Sookie was too adorable sometimes. Leaning into her neck, I kissed her soft skin before telling her so. "You're adorable when you're being denied something you want."

"Not just _something_," she hissed back at me, and I placed a little love bite on her neck before we were interrupted again by the stewardess. She gave me something akin to a seductive smile while handing me a blue blanket wrapped in plastic. I nodded at her in recognition and pulled it from its plastic casing. It fell open over my lap and Sookie literally started to vibrate next to me.

I waited an appropriate amount of time for all to settle around us. The stewardesses had taken their seats in the back of the plane, their hostess duties completed for now, while seats all around the cabin reclined with people snuggling down to get some shut-eye.

Draping an arm over her shoulder, I leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Turn your back towards me, luv."

Sookie gave me a strange look but didn't question as she turned her back into me. I pulled up my right leg onto our seats as I swiveled to sit against the wall of the plane by the window, bringing Sookie into my lap. She draped one leg over my left thigh and kept the other bent and placed on the seat, effectively tenting the blanket over our legs and covering all that was needed. I smiled into Sookie's neck. "Good girl."

Sookie snorted, "Not really." I nuzzled her hair and slipped my arms beneath the blanket to give her waist a squeeze. She was perfectly positioned now, hidden and open all at once.

Without any warning, I popped open the top button on Sookie's jeans and slipped a hand beneath her waistband. She yelped out into the quiet of the plane and the man across the aisle grunted in his sleep before his snoring continued. I could feel Sookie sigh in relief as she turned her head into my neck, burying her face away from any other roaming eyes.

"Sookie..."

"I'll be quiet," she spoke into my skin and I shivered from the heat of her breath. I nodded, knowing she could feel me do so as my hand slipped further into the front of her jeans.

"Unzip your jeans, Sookie," I said as softly as possible, realizing only then how quiet the plane had become. Fortunately, the murmur and buzz of the plane's engines dulled most of the noise our voices created.

Sookie again didn't question me as her little hands joined mine, loosening her jeans around her waist. I hummed happily as my fingers wriggled their way into her panties and teased her heated skin. I held in a groan at how wet she was, instead letting my head fall to her shoulder and gently biting down. Sookie's hips jerked in response.

"What's gotten you so worked up?" I asked, speaking into her shoulder. She shook her head, having bit her lip to keep quiet, refusing to answer. I pinched her, and she let out a tiny little squeal of pleasure before turning towards my mouth and telling my lips her secrets.

"You," she moaned, repeating that single word over and over as I started up a rhythm of delicate teases and forceful pressure where she'd enjoy it most. My hips started to involuntarily move with hers, matching her little rolls and grinds against me.

I didn't let her become comfortable with any sort of rhythm for too long before I changed course to keep her on edge. Her back pressed into me heavily as the leg supporting her on the seat started to shake. She dipped her head, her breathing ragged from having to stay silent. I kissed the shell of her ear, whispering to her how good she was for staying quiet.

This, of course, made her little face flush with anger--she hated to be told the obvious--but I shocked her with a flick of my wrist, pressing two fingers inside her. Her mouth fell open, but no sound escaped, and she bowed her head once more, desperate to keep our little frisk session a secret.

Allowing myself an indulgence, I pressed my hips forward as she rocked back on my lap. The friction our jeans caused was starting to feel a little _too_ good. Realizing my own breathing was coming out in pants, I shook my head and regrouped, doubling my efforts on Sookie. Her body stiffened and slackened under my attentions, contorting in the very limited space I allowed her. My other hand was pressed firmly on her abdomen, trying to keep her still, but this didn't stop her from breathing into my neck and nibbling my collarbone in her desperation to be discreet.

"Are you close?" I whispered against her lips, and she gave me an urgent nod, her eyes squeezed shut.

"Pretend I'm inside you, Sookie," I continued, urging her on, needing this to end before I snapped and took her right there on the seat, stewardesses and sleeping businessmen be damned. The softest whimper escaped Sookie's lips, and I knew my teasing had worked.

"Can you picture it? Your back is arching as I thrust deep inside you, deeper than I've ever been, our hips so close, so connected you wouldn't even want me to pull out." Sookie nodded into my chest, her face looking strained with the effort of her silence. "I'd claim you, Sookie. In every way--"

"I'd claim you," she shot back, surprising me. My face lit up. What a little minx this girl was.

Biting down on her shoulder, knowing she liked the pressure, I continued as my fingers worked her into a quivering frenzy. "You wouldn't have to, Sookie; you already have me."

A moan escaped then, breathless and fleeting. She cut herself off as soon as she let the noise slip, but I knew she was _right there_. On the edge.

"Come for me, Sookie. Please," I begged her, needing her release almost as much as my own. "Let me feel you come for me."

Sookie gulped before her brows furrowed and her mouth dropped open in a perfect little "o." Her body rocked against mine as I felt her start to squeeze around my curled fingers, and I pressed more firmly down upon her while simultaneously pushing forward with my hips, letting her feel what she did to me.

Her head fell back against my shoulder, her face a frozen image of the orgasm that was silently rocketing through her. It was almost too much to witness; amazed at how quiet she was, I growled in response. It was involuntary and instinctive. I latched my free arm around her waist and bucked into her, unable to help myself. A small squeak came out of Sookie as her head fell forward, and I bucked again.

I felt wild and careless as Sookie shook her head back and forth, trying to keep her climax a secret. Some irrational part of me wanted her to scream out, but as she sighed and slumped against me, I smiled despite my urges, knowing she was sated and spent, and that I had made her that way.

"Oh my god," she mouthed, over and over as she attempted to calm her breathing. I nuzzled her neck, kissing and nibbling, whispering to her how amazing she was. She nodded, agreeing with me, and I smiled, amused that she was proud of herself. She should be.

Slowly, I dragged my hand out of her jeans and we both saw how my fingers glistened in the dim light. Sookie's face flushed, but I wasted no time. _There's only one thing to do about that_, I thought, as I brought my arm up, curling around Sookie's neck to reach my own lips.

I sucked my fingers clean as Sookie watched, slack-jawed.

"You're still hard," she said, her hand slipping between us to palm me. I hissed at the warmth of the contact, even through the denim. Dammit, I was beyond hard, my cock was actually screaming at me.

Poor guy.

Sookie started shifting around, turning her body in toward the seat and curling up into a fetal position, as if readying herself for a nap. She faced me as she laid herself down, hooking an arm under my thigh and bringing it up between my legs as she rested her head in my lap. I looked down at her in shock... _what the hell?_

"Sookie?"

"Shh... your turn."

_Oh. My. God!_

I loved this woman!

I stroked her cheek and played with her hair, pretending that I was simply holding and cherishing the woman I loved as she slept in my lap. Instead, I was holding and cherishing the woman I loved as she popped open the buttons of my jeans, one by one. Oh, how happy was I that I threw on button fly jeans that morning and forgot a belt? Fuckhappy!

Apparently, so was Sookie, as she realized that I also forwent putting on any underwear. She looked up at me from under her lashes, a mixture of shock and hunger on her face. I felt a sudden jolt of panic at that look, because there was no way I was going to be able to stay as quiet as she had. I closed my eyes and attempted to give myself a mental pep talk.

_You're on a plane. Everyone is sleeping, and your girlfriend, who you just brought to a fan-fucking-tastic orgasm--one that should go down in the record books for greatest fingering administered on a plane in the history of Ever--is about to repay the favor. Calm the fuck down and enjoy the moment! _

Warmth, heat, and wet enveloped me, and my eyes flew open. Sookie had taken almost all of me inside of her tiny--or should I say, deceptively tiny--mouth. That is not a small feat, and sweet Christ, she was so quiet, swallowing around the head while slipping the hand in between my legs into my jeans to fondle me.

My head fell back against the seat and a single "ha" escaped me. I wasn't laughing at her technique; far from it. I was just amazed by how fucking incredible it felt to have this happening to me--here, of all places. Sookie's pace didn't halt, nor did the fondling. I was so enwrapped with sensation, on top of having to not grunt and growl and howl like I wanted to, that I started to feel light headed.

"Breathe, Eric," Sookie instructed, and I realized I'd stopped gulping in oxygen. Gasping, I dropped my head forward, my hair falling around us as Sookie continued to tease, stroke, suck, and hum. It was low, barely audible, but it worked. The vibrations in the back of her throat, mixed with the way she kept swallowing around me were a potent combination. My hand was gripping the seat so hard that I thought I heard the fabric rip.

Sookie pulled back suddenly, releasing me from her wicked lips before kissing me—gently, softly—on the tip. I was frantic with animalistic need, but couldn't help but smile at the sweetness of such a gesture. The sweetness ended when her tongue flicked beneath the head of my erection, and so engulfed me once more, taking my entire length into her mouth and throat. My entire body went rigid as she held me there, pulsing around me with fluctuating suction.

When I felt her teeth lightly scrap the base of my cock, I lost it. I pounded my fist into the seat and rocked back in forth as quietly as I could as my climax came in hot streams down her throat. She milked me as I released into her mouth, never once spilling a drop, even with her odd angle in my lap. With one long exhale, I ran my hands through my hair, pulling it back off my now sweaty neck, and tried to steady my heartbeat. I'd come so hard, I was surprised I hadn't shot Sookie back out of my lap with the force.

"Jesus," I said, looking down at her with awe. She was resting her head in my lap with half-lidded eyes and a lazy smile. Her hair was a mess from my hands, and her lips were swollen and red.

She looked a spent mess, and entirely too beautiful for her own good.

I carefully rearranged myself, buttoning my jeans and hissing at how sensitive my skin felt against the denim. "Come here." I pulled her up and curled her into a comfortable position in my lap, holding her tight. "Let's get some rest," I said, kissing her hair as I reclined the seat. She arranged the blanket around us again and nuzzled herself into my chest, seeming so small in my arms.

A few silent minutes passed before I heard someone clearing her throat beside me. I looked up to see the same stewardess who handed us the blanket earlier.

"You're not supposed to be sharing a seat," she whispered, leaning over a bit, her cleavage threatening to spill out of her blazer.

"She has trouble relaxing on planes," I whispered back, pointing to the girl I loved, sleeping in my arms. The stewardess's face turned from "come hither" to a look of pure adoration. Her eyes darted back and forth between Sookie and me as she placed a hand over her heart, making that "taw" noise women use when looking at puppies or something. I blinked at her, confused from her quick change in behavior, and just fucktired from the sexcapades that had just taken place between Sookie and me.

"You two just keep the naughty to a minimum, ya' hear?" she retorted, winking at me as she walked on down the aisle.

I beamed at her retreating form, wanting to laugh out loud, but not wanting to wake Sookie. Turning my head to the window, I gazed out on the field of pitch filled with stars.

_If she only knew..._


End file.
